Blood
This article needs improvement and is incomplete. About this Arc Blood is an uncommon arc, giving it a 50 percent chance to be obtained from the spinner. It has a total of 5 moves. This arc is unique in the fact that it is the only arc that removes HP instead of energy. This can be useful when you are out of energy, or when you are training with 2 arcs (One uses up energy, one uses up hp). However, this arc can weaken you if someone finds you training. Attacks '-Blood Shot' (Level 1) The Blood Shot move is like most first moves of other arcs: it shoots a single shot ball that damages those who come into contact with it. When charged, the shot becomes bigger and does more damage. The shots also have a larger blast radius. '-Siphon' (Level 5) Siphon is a move of the Blood arc that steals the health of enemies that are nearby and gives it to you. This move is close range only.This move is great if you are low on hp but the enemy someone else has a lot more. This move cannot be charged. '-Blood Barrage' (Level 10) Like most barrages, shoots multiple balls that damage those who come into contact with them. In the case of this move, 15 balls of blood are shot. The longer this move is charged, the more damage it does, however, it does not affect how many blood balls are shot or the size of each shot. '-Blood Release '(Level 20) Upon use, a pillar of blood is summoned, damaging all those who are close to it. Charging this attack makes the pillar larger. This move is close-range only, however when charged, has a fairly large area of effect. The longer this move is charged, the more damage it does and the larger the AOE is. '-Blood Cloak' (Level 30) The Blood Cloak move is the Blood arc's most unique move. When used, the user will become invisible, only leaving a trail of blood-like particles to give away their position, making them a much harder to hit target (Unless a large AOE move is used). Their speed will also increase massively, higher than running. However, the user has to click and hold to use it and cannot use any other spells. Overtime while this arc move is used, the user's health slowly drains. Also, this move for some reason sets the player's walkspeed to 0, meaning they have to use the run/walk button (Or LShift) after use. Note: Due to the new Roblox Accessories update, this move no longer hides the hats (Accessories) you are wearing. A way to combat this is to remove your hats using the " = " button, however this means all of your hats/accessories will be gone until you reset Trivia -This is the only arc that uses hp instead of energy -This arc used to use energy as well, however, it uses health instead as of (Needs exact date), which is one of the new updates in 1017. -The level 10 used to be a move called ''Blood shell, ''however, this is no longer the case as the level 10 move is now Blood Barrage. This move used to summon a shell around your body that would damage those who came to close with it. It used to move with the player as well. Category:Arcs Category:Gross arcs